List of Episodes/Season 33
Season 33 is a new season of SpongeBob SquarePants. It is set to start in early July. Among the specials featured, there will be a Family Guy crossover a South park crossover, as well as a Fate/zero crossover. This season will have 54 episodes (104 segments), and it will most likely air in the summer. #Dentist Dullards - SpongeBob has an achy tooth, and Patrick and Sandy try everything to get it pulled out. #Clarinet Competition - Squidward finds legit posters all around the street while buying Canned Bread. #SpongeWho? - Larry accidentally throws a volleyball right in SpongeBob's groin and he forgets who he is. #Awry Artifacts - Sandy tells everyone about a science convention she's hosting. #Taxes! - Mr. Krabs gets in trouble for not paying the rent on the Krusty Krab for over 12 years. #Spank-Ton - Plankton desides to smack peoples butts. #Twelve Days of Cussing - SpongeBob and Patrick learn 12 more swear words. #The Flag of Bikini Bottom - Bikini Bottom becomes a country, while Rock Bottom and New Kelp City are both jealous. #Larry Lobster v.s. John Cena - John Cena finds Bikini Bottom while swimming. Sandy then gives him a potion that allows him to breathe underwater, but Larry is jealous of him being stronger than him. #Larry Lobster v.s. John Cena: Part 2 - A battle is hosted at muscle beach, when Larry surprisingly kills and beats John Cena, even though John was stronger. #Smashed Plates - SpongeBob accidentally breaks Mr. Krabs' favorite dining plate that cost $9,999,999. #Girly Teen Girl Returns - Pearl thinks her vision is blurred when Girly Teen Girl is seen talking to SpongeBob. #The River - Patrick finds a river right in the center of Jellyfish Fields #Pearl's Mother - Pearl meets her mother when they de-witch her. #Sponge Guy - SpongeBob and Plankton go to Quahog, the town in Family Guy. #The Solar Seastem - SpongeBob goes to Mars when Sandy fixes her rocket. #Slow Squidward - The Unfinished Bridge is now finished but it's damaged. #He's a BAD MAN! - The Tattletale Strangler breaks out of jail and starts stabbing people with a 6.1 inch knife, which is not allowed in most places. #Aww, Barnac....WHAAAA??? - SpongeBob forgets the phrase "Aww, Barnacles!" #The Rocky Rescue - Patrick gets trapped inside a cave. #Squidward's Suicide - Squidward looks on the internet to see if anybody caught him on camera, but he finds a creepypasta story related to him. #Graffiti Master - Graffiti keeps on popping up all over Bikini Bottom. #Wumbology - Patrick tries to study biology. #Krabs Gets Crabs - Mr. Krabs' three nephews are cross because he's been ignoring all three of them. #Worldbo - Patrick says "THE STUDY OF WUMBO IS FIRST GRAAAAA.......AAADE!" so loud, everybody now knows about it. #xCube 720 with Added Kinoct - Plankton is bored so he creates a stone called "Jeff". #Two, Four, Squid, Eight - Squidward creates a math song. #The Elder One - Patrick's Uncle Cletus comes back from the dead. #A Dream in Reality - Mr. Krabs is having a nightmare. #Mac v.s. P-Sea - SpongeBob buys a Macbook and dosen't know how to use it, he later finds out that Patrick has a PC. #Minecrabs - When Mr. Krabs hears about SpongeBob's trip to the Minecraft world, SpongeBob takes Mr. Krabs to Minecraft, but he messes up real badly. #I'm With Stupid 2 - Patrick accidentally thought a potion was apple juice, but it was actually a dumb potion and makes him extra, Extra, EXtra, EXTRA dumb! #Closing the Neptune Dang Door (Warning: TV-PG rating) - SpongeBob learns the song "GOD DAMN' DOOR!" #The Exile - Squidward paints, then destroys Tentacle Acres. #Plankton Won - Plankton beats Mr. Krabs in a card game, and instead of SpongeBob, he takes Squidward. #Viva La Noctem - Patrick hosts a battle. #Teenage Mutant Ninja Seastars - Patrick gets into TMNT. #Bikini Bottom Day - Mrs Puff is bored of the same old things in Bikini Bottom so she tells the mayor to host a "Bikini Bottom Day". #Pest of the East - SpongeBob and Sandy go to Texas, but they go round the world going this way = --> #A Patrick Star Special - Patrick tells the audience about himself. #A Squidward Tentacles Special - Squidward tells the audience about himself. #A Eugene H. Krabs Special - Mr. Krabs tells the audience about himself. #A Sandy Cheeks Special - Sandy tells the audience about herself. #A Sheldon J. Plankton Special - Plankton tells the audience about himself. #The End - SpongeBob thinks the world will end in 24 hours. #Assembly Required - Plankton gets tazered by the cops. #The Last Place You Look - Patrick has agony in his neck. #An Ocean and a Hard Place - The top of Bikini Bottom is covered by ice. #Orrrrderrrr Up! - SpongeBob loses his voice. #A Door to the Sky - Patrick thinks doors are portals to alternate dimensions. #Access Denied - Squidward gets banned from every single club due to being too lazy. #A Wild Journey - The Sharks take SpongeBob out again. #A True Artiste - Squidward gets his artist beret back. #NO FLIPPIN' WAY! - Mr. Krabs fires himself, so Squidward becomes the new boss. #Angry Bikini Bottomites - SpongeBob plays Angry Birds #Youtube Poop + More Offensive = Patrick's Edited SpongeBob Episode - Patrick makes a YTP. #Patrick Gets a Disease so Bad he has to Stay in the Hospital for a Whole Month - Patrick catches AIDS. #Episode 1001 - SpongeBob talks about the Quadrada as the 1001th Episode Special. (NOT EXACTLY THE 1001th EPISODE, THIS IS NOT ACCURATE). #Here Comes a Man Hand - Hans becomes a human. #MissingPants - SpongeBob runs away......again. #Kelpy Comes Alive - Kelpy gets taller and gets a brain. #Pete the Rock - Pete comes back for revenge. #The First Tree - Perch Perkins reports the first tree in BB. #What the Hey? - SpongeBob keeps on being mistreated. #The SpongeBob Follies - SpongeBob puts on a show at The Komedy Krab #Fun and Frolic - SpongeBob gives up jellyfishing, then decides to do it again after some boredom. #Ex-Enemy - Mr. Krabs meets Plankton's cousin Clem. #The Galley is Grubby - The Galley Grub gets a new item on the menu, "The Grubby Patty". #One, Two Many - Patrick splits himself in half. #Toucan Play at this Game - Patrick hears some workers talking about a land bird called "Toucan". #Tooth Trouble - Spongebob has a bad toothache #Cheesepatty - Mr. Krabs had an idea and added a cheeseburger called "Cheesepatty" Trivia * This is the longest season to date, due to the amount of shorts. Category:Seasons Category:List of Episodes Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:Season 33 Category:Fan-made seasons